LA VERDAD
by mokona-kuchiki
Summary: DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO DE ESPERA Y NO HAY FINAL, QUE ALGUNOS YA NOS QUEREMOS MATAR, AQUIE ESTAN LAS PRUEVAS, DESPUES DE ANALISARLAS, SE LAS PRESENTAMOS QUEN SE QUEDA CON ICHIGO ¿RUKIA O INOUE?


Konnichiwa

Yo de nuevo por aquí

Jeje

Tomando la cumpu de mi Nii-sama mientras se esta bañando, según no me la presta por que soy muy destructiva, y no se por que (aunque no creo que me diga así por las 2 compus escritorio que e roto las tres televisiones de plasma que e hachado a perder y por sus ipo que tiene virus además de una gran lista que les siguen ^^).

Pero gueno (pobre de el)

Les pido una disculpa, por no actualizar mi actual fanfic QUERIDA ENEMIGA (échenle la culpa a mi hermano) pero prometo que lo hare lo mas rápido posible, es que aquí en Cozumel, solo estas en la calle de shops o el la playa, prácticamente, no tienes tiempo para el trabajo, todo es súper ^^

Bueno, en Cozumel, por suerte, encontré una tienda de anime y manga, kyaaa grite deemocion, y hice que mi hermano quedara casi en banca rota, por suerte traía su tarjeta de crédito, si no , me convierto en una asesina, si hubiesen intentado quitarme el muñeco de ichi.

Regresando al fic, lo que nunca se a echó, mostrar las evidencias de quien con quien en BLEACH

Tras una larga investigación, y un profundo análisis, junto a mi sobrina KARINA (la cual yo detesto por que es ICHIHIME)

_( Me detestas ¬¬)_

(Si te detesto ^^)

_(Baya eres muy franca)_

Recaude esto

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

EL POR QUE EL ICHIRUKI

(ME DECLRO UNA TOTAL ICHIRUKISTA)

_(Barbera)_

(XP)

Por que ellos son los protagonistas de la serie (solo que la maldita de Inoue se le tallo a tite kubo y como ya saben todos, los hombres tiene puntos débiles)

Ichigo, " siempre" se preocupa por Rukia _( escuchen el sarcasmo)_

( esta es mi sección salta perra)

Por si no sean dado cuenta, hay varios endings dirigidos solo a esta pareja, están el… bueno, desde el principio, el 1, 2, 10, 16 y 17 (aunque en el se le da a escoger entre Rukia y la inoutil, claro que escogerá a Rukia)

Recuerden la frase de Ichigo en la despedida con Rukia " gracias a ti, la lluvia dentro de mi paro" nos dice mucho

Rukia siempre le regresa esa sonrisa que todos adoramos a nuestro ichi

Hay mayor cantidad de fanfics de Ichigo y Rukia que de la….

_( dices algo mas y le digo a mi papá que te quiete la compu)_

(de esa Inoue, la cual todos odiamos)

No es un poco extraño que en las pelis de bleach Inoue agá una aparición de 0.0 en ella, y Rukia da la vida por Ichigo, (hasta se humillo delante de todos los capitanes, casi llore)

Además, hay una peli que solo se centra en ella, fade to black, la cual espero con ansias ver

el que Rukia viviera en su cuarto, y con la saga del hueco mundo viviera ya como una de sus hermanas como un miembro oficial de ella, es algo que ni los poderes de Inoue podrían deshacer, aunque no se vio algo mas haya de una simple compañera de batalla que duerme en su habitación, pero que tal cuando nadie los veía, a darle vuelo a la hilacha

_( sabia que eras una pervertida, pero jamás pensé que tanto)_

yo pervertida, tienes celos que Inoue solo haya podido estar con el un segundo en su habitación, mientras que Rukia estuvo dos mese en ella haciendo quien sabe cuantas cosas)

en fin, Rukia e Ichigo, siempre han echo una buena pareja. Todos se habían dado cuenta a su al rededor, y quien podría olvidar la palabras de Inoue " ellos no solo son AMIGOS, para Kurosaki-kun, kuchiki es , la persona que cambio su mundo" tómala Inoue

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Bueno ya pasada la sección de mi tía, la cual detesto_

( Niña no comentes los problemas familiares por internet)

_Me obligas a hacerlo, les daré las pruebas que yo saque, para comprobar que Ichigo, se quedara con la hermosa y escultura Inoue orihime_

(uuuuuuuuuu, uuuuuuuu, sáquenla)

_Te cayas o te cayo_

(glump, ya se puso brava)

_Como decía, estas son las pruebas:_

(Puta periodista vendida, cuanto te dio la maldita de orihime)

_Me ahorro los cometarios_

_orihime-sama, fue la primera persona que rescato, Kurosaki-kun_

(por que ese día no había chanva, y como estaba tan aburrido, no tubo de otra mas que rescatarla) (XP)

_orihime-sama, siempre a querido con Kurosaki_

(que quiera con el desde el principio, no quiere decir nada

_ella, siempre lo consuela_

(¬¬)

_siempre esta al pendiente de el_

(si, siempre esta al pendiente de l con su " Kurosaki-kun por aquí, Kurosaki-kun por acá, parece que no se sabe otra palabra")

_ella, estuvo punto de darle un beso_

(pero no pudo, lero lero XP)

_hay varios endings dedicada a ella…_

(claro, pidiendo misericordia, por si no te as dado cuenta, en todas las letras de las canciones, menciona que perdió a la persona amada)

_o.o_

(al parecer no le has `puesto atención a ello, verdad)

_Ichigo a dado mas en el rescate de Inoue-sama, que en el de Rukia_

( eso ni dudarlo, mucha sangre, u muchos huesos rotos, para que vea lo que le espera si se queda con Inoue)

_Bueno, no es más evidente que Inoue se quedara con Ichigo_

Claro que no ¬¬

_Ajam, recuerda lo que paso en el primer tomo_

Aclaración

Para los que ya lo vieron, publicaron los primeros bocetos de bleach, de cómo se empezaba a imaginar tite-sama la historia de bleach, para quienes no la hayan visto, al parecer, cuando Rukia les da los poderes a Ichigo, se encoge, si señoras y señores, si Rukia era enana, ahora era peor, se bañaba en la tasa de café de Ichigo, y se refregaba con su cepillo de dientes ( eso en lo personal me dio asco) y tan solo le daría los poderes por siete días.

Al parecer era Ichigo, el que tenia que cortar las cadenas de los espíritus cuando morían, por que aun estaban unidos a ella, y quien creen que fue la primera, si Inoue, y hay viene una frase que casi e hace vomitar

_( Y a mi me hiso sentirme la mejor_)

Cállate

Ichigo le dijo Rukia que cuanto tiempo tardaban las almas en la SS y ella le dijo que 60 años, luego tiene la oportunidad de reencarnar, y el dijo

"eso no es mucho, en tres años tal vas la alcance, para que no se sienta tan sola"

Si, lo que dijo me traumo, y lo que seguía era peor, ero para no hacerlo de largo ya no sigo

_(Diles la verdad)_

Cállate

_(Por lo menos diles como encontrarlo)_

Solo que me lo digan en el reviews y yo se los digo

_(Esta bien)_

Bueno, es un echo que el final de bleach será deslumbrador, solo espero que no suceda que me imagino

_(Y que te imaginas)_

Nada, es solo que el manga hace que tengas pesadillas

(Se oye la puerta abrirse del baño)

-Giovanna, Karina, que hacen?

-nada Nii-sama

-ok, alístense que salimos al puerto de Acapulco

Se oye un grito de emoción


End file.
